1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication circuits, including serial interface circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Due to the ever increasing demand for higher data rates, there has been an increasing interest in equalization schemes that are able to recover signals which have been degraded by physical losses in a channel. To compensate for severe channel losses, some receiver equalizers use non-linear equalization schemes, such as Decision Feedback Equalization (DFE), for example. However, DFE is unable to equalize for pre-cursor inter-symbol Interference, and high-loss channels most often require multi-tap DFE schemes which put a burden on timing and on power.